


Will you return next year?

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lunar New Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Even as Ku Hai started traveling, they remained friends. After all, he'd stop by again every once in a while, the artisan's feelings growing each time





	Will you return next year?

Peng Lai wasn’t THAT big of a town. So, it was truly inevitable that the prodigy pyroblossom artisan and the town’s master swordsman would eventually meet.

The two Stars of Peng Lai, some would call them.

How pleasant it was, for their meeting to have been one that birthed great friendship.

* * *

“So, you’re gonna start traveling now?”

The Lunar New Year’s festival had come to an end once again. And, as Su Fang and Ku Hai packed away decorations, the artisan asked about a rumor that had been going around town a bit.

“... Yes. That is true.” Ku Hai confirmed, carrying some of the boxes with ease. “I must find Haoran and ask his reasons for killing my master. But, I’m not seeking him for revenge, Su Fang. At least, I hope that won’t be the case.”

“... Very well. I believe you when you say that, Ku Hai. Can I just ask you one more thing?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“I understand it if you keep traveling so far you can’t afford to stop by, but… Even if you don’t stop all year long, can you at least return at the Lunar New Year? I’d like to keep being your friend.”

“Very well. I can do so. Don’t wanna risk the chance of Haoran stopping by without me finding out.” Ku Hai explained, before cracking a small, warm smile. “And I’d like to keep being your friend, too. So, don’t worry.”

Ku Hai extended his hand forward, which Su Fang eagerly shaked. Yes, this felt… Good. Even if it made him a bit nervous, Su Fang decided this was good.

* * *

The year went by. Ku Hai’s returns to Peng Lai got an increasing timespan between then, as both men predicted. But still, whenever he did so, there was some happiness Su Fang awaited for.

The first time he visited, two months had gone by.

Su Fang let himself slowly breathe in and out. In order to manage the mana within the pyroblossoms, he needed control of his mind. Somewhat ironically, most of the time, his mind thought of the very craft he worked with, but that didn’t hurt him with managing the objects.

Turning to face Ku Hai as they finished their meditation, his smile was answered by the swordsman’s polite nod.

* * *

Four more months since the last trip. Now, half a year had gone by

“... And then I gather mana from the Dragon Veins to make the Pyroblossoms rocket up! I’m currently further experimenting to get everything at just a perfect size and color, but there is the possibility that Dragon Veins outside of Peng Lai could affect their construction an- Ah, is something the matter?”

Ku Hai kept his stoic face on pretty well, but even then a raised eyebrow and his face shifting ever so slightly showed some leaking emotion. “Ah, it’s nothing. You’re just… Incredibly focused on Pyroblossoms. That’s all.”

“... I see. That’s all, then.”

“Su Fang? Did I say something wrong?”

“Nothing. You didn’t say anything wrong.”

“... Are you sure?” Ku Hai asked one last time, just to be sure.

“Yes. I am.” Su Fang replied, with a small smile on his face. “Just got worried over nothing. That’s all.”

Ku Hai nodded in agreement, even if not fully convinced, and decided to let that go.

* * *

“I see you on New Year, right? You must see my pyroblossoms, Ku Hai.”

“Of course. Don’t worry, I’ll be here.”

And on time he arrived.

* * *

“Su Fang, you’re doing that face again.”

The artisan let out a small ‘ah!’ as Ku Hai saw through his emotions. Mastering pyroblossoms required precise control of one’s mana and feelings, so Su Fang had learned how to, most of the time, be… Mostly neutral, emotion-wise, even though he certainly allowed joy and determination to be shown.

Not that said emotional control helped with what others thought of him…

“Am I now? What face is that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“An angry one.” The swordsman replied. “It’s a bit weird to see. When you get frustrated, your usual reaction is to get angry, instead of sad or downcast.”

At that mention of ‘weird’, Su Fang’s mood immediately soured, with his face showing that emotion even clearer. “I see. I’m weird, huh?” Not managing to keep eye contact, he turned around. “It’s fine. You’re not the first one to think so.”

“Su Fang?”

“... I’m just weird. That’s all.” Su Fang let it out. “Plenty of people think I am, for all the dedication I put on this and all. I don’t like it. I don’t like this town where everybody has always thought I’m weird.”

Ku Hai stood in silence for a bit, before answering. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off as insulting you. I truly think your dedication is incredible. Please, forgive me, Su Fang.”

“No, no, it’s all right. I know you didn’t mean harm. It just… Still brought bad memories.” He stated, looking into the distance. “It’s not enough for this town that I’m doing the Pyroblossoms. Everyone kept whispering about me before and after I started taking care of them.”

“Well, you don’t have to stay here.”

Su Fang let only a small ‘huh?’ upon hearing that, prompting the swordsman to continue. “You can leave. Like I did. You want to show your art to the world, doesn’t you?”

“I do, but… I’m sorry, Ku Hai. I have more things tying me down here.” 

The swordsman nodded to that, but then Su Fang added. “But… On the day I grow satisfied enough with my pyroblossoms, and my family acknowledges them, I’ll do so.Maybe even a bit earlier.” Looking at his friend, he said, a smile returning to his face. “Maybe I’ll even travel with you!”

“Is that so? Hum. I wonder if I would mind that much.”

“H-hey! What do you mean by that?”

And so, their New Year went by.

* * *

As Ku Hai was about to leave, Su Fang asked.

“Will you return next year?”

“Of course. Don’t worry. Be sure to remember to return too.”

That Ku Hai thought he’d already have started traveling by the time he returned… It made him happy. Yes. By the time Ku Hai returned, he’d have ventured out himself.

* * *

This time, Ku Hai truly only returned on New Year.

And it was… Different, now. The way Su Fang was interacting with the festival. Instead of being somewhat detached from most of the town, he was everywhere in it. Readying the fireworks, looking at the food stalls, setting the decorations. He didn’t do it perfectly. Nor did everyone accept it willingly yet, as many tried to wrap their heads around his sudden eagerness, or reacted with worry at that. 

“He hasn’t told you, has he?”

Ku Hai looked at Xiai Lei, which went to his side and joined him at watching Su Fang take care of everything. She was always present on the festival’s preparations, but this year was the first time Ku Hai saw her talk to Su Fang so much.

“Probably not. So, if you don’t mind, can you tell me?”

The blonde nodded, and began her explanation. “Four months after the last New Year, Su Fang decided to leave town for a bit…”

* * *

“Su Fang. We need to talk.”

The artisan flinched as Ku Hai tracked him down the moment he took a break from the preparations. With the swordsman standing by the door of the storage room he had gotten himself into, Su Fang had no place to run, so he begrudgingly stood his ground.

“Talk about what? Everything is going fine, I got closer to the town and all! Perfect, isn’t it?”

“No. Su Fang, you’re frustrated. In the little things on your face, I can see how tired you are.” Ku Hai pointed out. “Working yourself ragged like this won’t bring your parents back.”

“What do you know to tell me that?” Su Fang spat out. “You’re still looking for Haoran, aren’t you?”

To say that stung was an understatement, but Ku Hai remained focused. “That is different. I’m looking for him in search of answers. Not for hopes everything being fixed. Su Fang, you have no need to work this much for them. No need at all.”

“I do! I do need to do this!” The artisan kept shouting, tears starting to well up on his eyes. “I have to do this all, Ku Hai, and show them I can! Because I… I-I am…”

“Su Fang?” Ku Hai asked while getting closer as Su Fang’s voice threatened to crack.

“I’m the reason my parents are dead. I killed them, Ku Hai. So I have to do this for them.”

“That is impossible. You were away when they died.” The swordsman tried to reason, getting even closer as Su Fang. “There is no way you could’ve been responsible for this.”

“I was. I was Ku Hai. I killed them because I left. If I hadn’t left, they’d still be alive, Ku Hai. This is my fault. I-It’s all my fault. I… I have to prove I’m doing what they wanted me to do because I killed them… I…”

Ku Hai catched Su Fang as the artisan’s knees gave in and let him fall. The technician fully broke into an ugly, screaming sob over his friend’s shoulder, with no one else seeing the two of them.

After a small while letting him get some frustration out, Ku Hai took one of his hands and gently lifted a bit of Su Fang’s shirt, running two of his fingers through the spot just below the navel, letting some of his Chi Kung cover his fingertips as he did so. Even if he wasn’t the most skilled in this, it should still bring some distraction and comfort.

Slowly, Su Fang’s noises started quieting down, until he weakly said. “Ku Hai. I’m gonna sleep a bit.”

Although a bit surprised, the swordsman nodded. “Very well. Don’t worry. I’ll take you home.” After some time holding the now sleeping man, Ku Hai carefully shifted to carrying him, still not waking him up.

* * *

Drowsily, Su Fang woke up, near immediately going into a state of confusion over being in his bed, blankets peacefully covering him. As he saw Ku Hai peacefully somehow resting on a chair near him, the memories of what just happened finished hitting him.

As he stopped worrying over his outburst, Ku Hai opened his eyes, and let out a small smile. “Good afternoon, Su Fang. You seen better now.” 

“I am. Thank you. For bringing me home, too.” A small smile showed on his face, even if one that was kinda ruined by his rumbling stomach. “Ah! I suppose I skipped lunch while asleep, huh?”

“Indeed. Hold on, I’ll bring some tea and food.”

“Wait!” Su Fang said, holding his hand out towards the man that had already gotten up and made his way to the door. “I’m the host! If anything, I should ready food for you!”

“Maybe so. But you’re the one who passed out, and your grandparents said I should behave as part of the family. So, I’ll do so.” Ku Hai calmly, but warmly, replied. “Now, wait here a bit, alright?”

As Ku Hai closed the door before he could make any objections, Su Fang resigned himself to lay down on bed a bit longer as he waited. His friend came back before long, bringing some food to help him recover his energies.

Quietly helping himself to what was brought, Su Fang suddenly had a moment of panic and realization hit him as he finished drinking. “Oh no! The festival! I still have things I have to look after in it and-”

“They’re all done.”

Su Fang blinked. “What?”

“Well, not all of them. But Xiao Lei said they’re all well ahead of schedule. In fact, she said you could take a break.” Ku Hai explained. “I think that if she said that, it means a lot.”

“... Yes. I suppose it does.” He agreed, taking a deep breath as he once again just laid down on his bed. “I’m sorry, Ku Hai. But I don’t feel as if I can travel with you yet. I’m… Not good enough yet.”

“Very well. Take your time, Su Fang. But please, don’t overwork yourself to that extent again, understood?”

“Yes.” Su Fang said, with an once again growing smile. “I understand.”

Somehow, he missed how Ku Hai’s own smile grew upon seeing that.

* * *

That time, Ku Hai stayed for a week.

“You don’t have to stay longer just to keep an eye on me, Ku Hai. You have things to do out there.”

“I do. But I haven’t found Haoran in two years. Staying here for a couple more days won’t make me lose his trail.” He countered. “Besides, Su Fang…”

“Huh?”

“Right now, you’re the person I care for the most.”

At that moment, the artisan’s heart skipped a beat, though he himself didn’t quite know why.

* * *

“Here you go, Ku Hai.” Su Fang said, handing over a boxed lunch to the swordsman as he set off back to traveling. “As a small thank you for helping me get back on my feet.”

“Thank you. I’m sure this will be much more memorable than the other meals I’ve had on the road so far.”

That idea made him happy, somehow. “If you like it enough, I’ll be sure to cook for you as many times as you want! Every time you come home, just ask me, alright?” Then, toning down the excitement a bit, he followed up with the usual question. “Will you return next year?”

“Of course. I’ll even stop by a bit before that. Until then, see you, Su Fang.”

And so, Su Fang watched the sun shine on the man’s handsomely long hair as he walked away from the town.

* * *

After that, every other day, the artisan wondered, sometimes silently, sometimes not (with Xiao Lei secretly keeping track) whether Ku Hai would follow up on his promise to come before the New Year.

Sure enough, about five months in, he was there.

“Say, Su Fang. Any chance I could have some more of your cooking?”

He couldn’t explain why the idea of cooking for Ku Hai made him so happy. But he said yes, of course.

* * *

Accompanying Ku Hai into his calisthenics wasn’t nearly as easy as meditating alongside him, but Su Fang made an effort all the same.

The technician kept himself in shape, but even then, the exercises were much easier for the man that did them every day. Letting himself fall to the ground, Su Fang sat down and breathed in and out for a bit, recovering his energies a bit before a hand stretched itself towards him.

Ku Hai barely tired himself doing these, but a small tray of sweat still went through his face, gluing his hair to it. As Su Fang took the man’s hand, and was pulled up by him, almost getting too close to his face, the already present red in his face deepened a bit.

* * *

Another boxed lunch accompanied Ku Hai when he was about to leave. And of course, a question came out alongside it.

“You’re still coming back for New Year, right?”

“Of course. You shouldn’t have to worry about that anymore, Su Fang.”

“I know, but…” Su Fang remained silent for a second, before admitting. “Having you around always makes that already special day even better, for me. So, please, don’t miss it.”

The look of surprise on the warrior’s face made Su Fang worry he said something wrong, which was immediately fixed by a rare chuckle from the man. “Don’t worry, Su Fang. You know I’ll come back, for the town and for you.”

_And for you._

With the biggest possible smile on the artisan’s face, Ku Hai was sent off.

* * *

As the seven months went by, Su Fang knew he had to acknowledge a growing shift on his emotions.

For most of his life, pyroblossoms were his obsession, something that he acknowledged. With the exception of Xiao Lei, most of the village thought of him as odd for having such dedication to those, but it was just how he was. Nothing in life was more important to him. 

Until now, at least.

He remained completely focused and dedicated to his role in Peng Lai, with Xiao Lei being able to attest there were no changes to his effectiveness or quality, but something else appeared on his mind with equal strength now.

Su Fang felt scared. To have such a strong love on him, of the kind he had not felt for another person ever. But at the same time… It felt good. Whenever the image of Ku Hai came to his mind, he felt the same burst of happiness he had at work. No, not the same, but he adored it all the same.

Yes. He supposed this is what it meant to be in love.

* * *

New Year came by and went by once again.

As Ku Hai readied himself to leave town once again, he couldn’t help but notice Su Fang acted differently. Well, in little ways, he was acting differently through a decent amount of the time they spent together, but the swordsman pushed it aside, most of the time, now however, he had the need to ask. 

“Su Fang. Is everything alright?”

“I am, Ku Hai. I am beyond fine, really.” He answered, with the red on his cheeks showing itself with ease. “But, I have a question for you myself.”

“I’ll return next year. Don’t worry.”

“That’s not it. It’s something else.” Taking a deep breath, Su Fang just gave in to his impulses and clasped Ku Hai’s hands between his own. “Ku Hai! Will you be mine?”

For the first time on his life, Su Fang saw pure, unaltered surprise on Ku Hai’s eyes. “W… What?”

“I-I… I love you, Ku Hai!” Su Fang further blurted out, just letting it all out in one burst. “You’re the person that has been the closest to me, ever, and you always make me feel safe and happy. I love you! I’m sure I do.”

Recognizing just how much he unloaded at once, he let go of Ku Hai’s hands and stepped back, looking downward a bit. “You… You don’t have to answer this now. But… Please, one year from now. Even if you reject me, answer me then. Please.”

A silence that seemed much bigger than it actually was stretched on. “Very well. I’ll answer you next year, Su Fang. I promise you.”

The rambling blade left to travel once again. And, somehow… Su Fang’s heart felt a little bit lighter, and ever so hopeful.

* * *

Another round of pyroblossoms went off at the sky above the Halidom, with their maker sitting on the ground, watching from the best place to do so full of pride.

The last couple of weeks had been… Chaotic, to say the least. What with Valfarre and all the traveling he had done since the Lunar New Year. He had plenty to thank Euden for, after all the help the Prince gave him. But… There was something missing…

“Good evening, Su Fang. May I sit at your side?”

Looking at the familiar face of Ku Hai, Su Fang blushed a bit, but quickly answered. “Of course. Make yourself comfortable.”

He did so, and silence followed for a bit before the swordsman touched the elephant on the room. “So, both of us avoided your question back during the Lunar New Year. However, I did promise I’d answer you, so I’m here to do so.”

Su Fang could feel his heart about to leap from his mouth, but he still answered. “Yes? And what is that answer?”

Turning around to face him, Ku Hai clasped Su Fang’s hands similarly to how they did, the opposite way, the year before, which only deepened the artisan’s feelings, before the blade finally said. “Right now, I’m still traveling all over Alberia to find Haoran. And you’re doing the same, to show your craft to the world as you always wanted to.” Taking a deep breath, he finished. “Su Fang. I want to travel with you. And I want what we have to grow as we do so. So, will you have me?”

A bigger than ever smile on his face, Su Fang answered. “Yes. Of course, Ku Hai.”

Su Fang’s head leaned forward.

Ku Hai’s answered in kind.

Even as his pyroblossoms bloomed in the night’s sky, for the first time in his life, Su Fang’s was completely somewhere else.


End file.
